Je te pardonne
by Tsumicchi uwu
Summary: [Mes de Apreciación: Meredy] "Perdonar es el valor de los valientes. Solamente aquél que es bastante fuerte para perdonar una ofenda, sabe amar" –Mahatma Gandhi. [–¿Tú eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para perdonarle, Meredy?]
_**.-JE TE PARDONNE-.**_

 _«_ _Perdonar es el valor de los valientes._

 _Solamente aquél que es bastante fuerte para perdonar una ofenda, sabe amar_ _»_

– _Mahatma Gandhi._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima._

 _ **Nota de la autora:**_ _Al igual que con el Mes de Apreciación de Laxus, estoy pagando mis deudas xD ¡Tengo tantas que ya ni sé cual pagar primero! (?) Pero que no cunda el pánico, voy a terminar de hacerlo algún día… Quizás (?)_

 _ **Drabble #1:**_ _Género – Hurt/Comfort._

 **I**

«Te salvó»

.

.

.

Tu ciudad fue destruida y calcinada frente a tus ojos. Tus padres y amigos asesinados sin piedad. ¿Y tú? Tú sólo corrías –como mamá te dijo antes de caer al frío suelo, muerta–, sin mirar atrás. Tenías miedo, estabas aterrada. Aquel nauseabundo olor a sangre, recién derramada, te perseguía. No importaba hacia donde corrieses, los cadáveres dispersos entre los escombros no acababan, al igual que los gritos desesperados que clamaban por ayuda.

Tus piernas no podían más, cedían ante el cansancio, como tú ante el horror. Tus fosas nasales, impregnadas del hedor a carne chamuscada, te revolvían el estómago. Y tus inocentes ojos esmeraldas, inundados en lágrimas, dificultaban tu visión. Los gritos desaparecían. El silencio reinó y la desolación, la desesperanza y el miedo se apoderaron de ti.

Detuviste tu carrera.

 _¿Para qué seguir, si estabas sola?_

Sin nadie en quien apoyarte. Sin nadie en quien confiar. Nadie que comprenda tu dolor.

Nadie. Nadie. Nadie.

No hay nadie a tu alrededor.

Están muertos.

 _¿Ya lo notaste?_

Sí, por eso lloras como si no hubiese un mañana. Por eso gritas desesperada, importándote poco –o nada– el daño que pueda ocasionar a tus cuerdas vocales. Porque ya notaste que no hay escapatoria a aquel laberinto teñido de rojo; ardiendo y cayéndose a pedazos.

Estás perdida. Condenada. _Muerta_.

Como ellos, _los caídos_.

O pudiste haberlo estado. Si ella no se hubiese presentado frente a ti, si no se hubiese visto reflejada en ti –tan sola y asustada–, tu final hubiese sido el mismo de aquellos que eran tu familia y amigos. Si ella no te hubiese consolado y acogido, la historia se hubiese repetido.

Ultear Milkovich fue tu salvadora.

Te tendió una mano cuando más lo necesitaste. Acarició tus rosáceos cabellos y susurró palabras suaves, como cualquier madre haría para darle seguridad a su pequeño retoño. Ella te llevó consigo y te sacó de aquel infierno que se desmoronaba con cada segundo que transcurría. Te brindó un hogar y una nueva familia. Te dio amor, protección, valores e ideales.

Ella te cuidó como si fueses su hija y tú le correspondiste, queriéndola como a una madre. Ustedes siempre tendrán ese enlace que las unen; más allá de la magia, más allá de la sangre, más allá de lo impensable. Ultear y tú comparten un vínculo inquebrantable; son una familia –como las que a ambas se les arrebató en el pasado–, nacida desde el corazón. Y aquel lazo es algo que nadie podrá romper, jamás. Porque Ultear Milkovich fue, es y será tu segunda madre, tu mejor amiga, tu compañera y tu salvadora.

Ella siempre será la persona más importante en tu vida. Y estás más que consciente de aquello, ¿verdad, Meredy?

Por eso, pese a que aquella fatídica noche lo perdiste todo –en medio de escombros–, no duele tanto recordarlo. Porque la ganaste a ella: a Ul. Y, de alguna manera, sientes que has sido bendecida con su presencia.

.

.

.

 _ **Palabras:**_ _490._

 _ **Nota de la autora:**_ _No quedó como me hubiese gustado, lo siento ;-; Lo único que puedo decir es que los cuatro drabbles están relacionados entre sí, y utilizaré los conceptos, que random me asignó aquella vez, que son: Amistad, Rated T y Confusión, aunque no sé en qué orden los haré –porque soy floja y no he escrito ningún otro drabble uwu–, pero lo que tengo claro es que me demoraré en actualizar xDD Byebye~_


End file.
